Leveling Guide
NOTICE: If at all possible, don't vandalize this page. Some people take this game seriously or just want to level up better. If you're really bored enough to bother messing up a Wiki page about a video game, you can probably find something better to do. It's a respect thing. Learn it. Leveling Tips I wanted to add a section for leveling tips. Please add yours in if you don't already see it here. *In order to speed up the leveling process Wings of Teleportation are a must (These can be purchased from an NPC near the auction house in Greenmount). I use the ones to Silence because they are only 10 Silver each. Whenever I finish a group of quests I teleport back to Silence then use the portal to return to the location where I can turn in the quest. It saves a ton of time traveling. *Most classes can pull multiple mobs at once you just need to practice the best way to do it. Once you have it down mob quests, gathering quests, etc. become much quicker. There are also certain mobs in each area that give a lot of exp for grinding. I.E. The mobs north-east of Wyrgast's Library. Levels 1-12+ Arcadian Forest: you can go around looking for mobs 2 lvls higher than you to grund on... its easy lvling in Arcadian. Level 14-15 Continue quesssting at bellshoal, follow those quest lines Levels 16-17 Head to salty wind. Quest there. You can also start doing que of prison dungeon using dungeon finder feature (menu > team > dungeon tab > scroll down > find group.) Level 18-23 Grind or complete a few other quests until level 19. Once you're done, head to first town in Swamp of Wyrms. Follow the quest line heading to Necromancer's Camp. Once you're 23, head to Glimmermoor and level up there. Level 24 Complete the rest of Glimmermoor Quests at the sausage fest vilage Level 25 Head to Miskatonia & complete a few quests. Level 26-27 Go to Wyrgast's Library & complete few quests. Some grinding may be required here. the Mage quests and the swamp fish quests are tedious. The normal swamp fish drop the yellow spores and scroll scraps, the deep swamp fish are there for grinding, just past the fish camp where the fish king that patrols the bay,are black bloods that are level ? Be careful or die. Level 28 Complete Quests at Port Verecy in the east and grind to level 29. Level 29 Head to The Whispering Islands by talking to the Teleport Master's apprentice then complete Quests in Port Eversummer. Level 30-33 Head north to Camp of Hemir Level 34 Go to Vega Square Go to Utahans Level 35-36 Go to Fallen Star Strait & Hall of Reverie to complete quests. Which you will go to Eristar. Level 37 Go to Waker Camp to get quests for Graveyard. Level 38 Head south to Sea Shore and complete a few quests. Level 39-42 Head for The Great Desert then complete a few quests in End of Sand and Camp of Sacrathar. Some grinding may be required. Level 43-46 Go to Sdukar & do quests that are available then grind. Make sure to get the quests from the big dragon near Sdukar KEY NOTE: Below End of Sand is a group of nomads which give great xp to grind (almost 500xp per person). There are also demons which give 500 xp each (such as burning horns & minotaur invaders & they are found just south of Sdukar). Level 47-48 Grind as much as possible & complete the a few quests as well as the daily quests available. KEY NOTE: In Crimson Tower of Sacrather there are enemies called nobles which again give great xp (almost 500xp per person). Level 49-51 Enter the Sinskaald Rift to the town of Stranger's Roast. Start Daily Quests!!!! Level 52-54 Complete quests in both Farstrider Outpost and ?? Level 55-59 Grind with a ton of daily quests! * EDIT: You can skip this by powerleveling (see last section) Kuy Level 60-64 Start doing elite dungeons using dungeon finder so you collect exp after the dungeon. First go to Shadow Gate in Great Desert and it will start a chain of quests into under realm. Level 65-70 Updated: Go to Greenmont and there should be a quest near the portal, talk to the man and he will start chain quests, there will also be a lot of grinding near 65-70. Good luck! 52 and so on MZN (Metal Ziggurat Normal Mode) queue. You need 2 DPS, tank and monk which I usually prefer to be a healer. Go queue to MZN and kill Core. It gives nice gear and 225k exp. * EDIT: Using dungeonfinder alone won't make you join a group since no one is using it in that way. You will have to ask in global chat if someone can help you with the dungeon you request help with. Level any (Alternative) Ask in global chat if someone can powerlevel you up. That means you pay any high leveled player to slay high level mobs to earn you xp. This method is very effective at any level and is a popular place for any players who want xp, especially for grinding that may be nessesary at 64-70 since lack of quests. Recommended: Slay Mad Nakhit Fisher (Elite) that is located north of Bruto's Camp in Eternal Frostlund. Xp earned is high, but scaled after your level so dont expect to level up once per mob killed * EDIT: Bruto's Camp is nearest to the territory of Mad Nakhit Fishers. — a wikia contributor If you cannot find a power leveler, go to the village of grove and go to where the water divides uok strikers and two Mendel guards. Hit one, and run back so the Mendel guards will take the hits and kill it for you. This is slower, but high xp, and it doesn't cost ANYTHING but time Do not advertise on this page or any wikia page ever for they are only supposed to hold information about the subject. Self-advertising is not allowed. Category:Guide